


Of The Same

by paynesgrey



Series: The Unicorn and the Spider: NarKik snippets [19]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, just general Naraku scheming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-12
Updated: 2008-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Naraku compares his likeness to his favorite miko.





	Of The Same

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Jewel" theme at [](http://30shards.livejournal.com/profile)[30shards](http://30shards.livejournal.com/) and for the "New" theme at [](http://inuyasha-et-al.livejournal.com/profile)[inuyasha_et_al](http://inuyasha-et-al.livejournal.com/). Winner of 3rd place.

He felt it - a new surge of power, a new tendon of flesh, pulsating with burgeoning miasma. He laughed to himself. He didn't even have to take this part of the Shikon jewel away from anybody, and though he was slightly disappointed he didn't murder anyone, he enjoyed how it easy it had been.

And where the piece had come from.

The beats of his old heart picked up, robust and as strong as ever. His new flesh glowed vibrant, and he inhaled his own scent deeply. There was no smell he loved more.

Except -

Her body was different, but in a way, she appeared the same. She _felt_ the same to him - regal and holy, but now tinted with a murmur of darkness that he prided himself on. He caused that lingering malice, and he took credit for the miko's tarnished soul whence she was free from the grave.

Together in death. Together in resurrection.

Excitedly, he purred against her skin.

"See, we aren't so different, are we, Kikyou?" He chuckled in the darkness. She glared at him, but a small smirk appeared on her face.

He trailed a finger down her skin, and then his tongue, and the entrapped miko remained motionless with a mystery swirling in her eyes.

Naraku knew Kikyou was hiding something, and whatever it was, he bet it was as delicious as the taste of her new, tainted flesh.


End file.
